Mistletoe
by MaplePucks
Summary: In the world above, Papyrus is excited to throw a Christmas party. Complete with all the human traditions Frisk had told him about, it is sure to be a party to remember. Even more so, as a certain metallic guest is in attendance.


**Hello everyone!**

 **It has been sometime since I've uploaded a Undertale fic! So here is a Christmassy one just for you guys! Enjoy!**

 **Comment, fave, follow! :D**

* * *

Looking around his bustling small home, Papyrus smiled with pride. For once, everyone invited had come to one of his parties, a special Christmas party! Frisk had filled him in with everything the humans did for the holiday and he wanted to do his part. All his friends were there, neighbors from Snowden, Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, Frisk just about everyone from the underground had come! Even Sans was out of his room enjoying the party. Papyrus buzzed with excitement, his guest of honor was there as well. It was really hard to believe that someone that famous, after just meeting him once with Alphys' help, would want to go out with little old Papyrus. They had only just begun to date, but it was heavenly. Mettaton was Papyrus' whole world.

But! He had to be a good host to everyone, not just Mettaton! So Papryus walked around his party, offering refreshments and conversation. Most of the guests had brought gifts for the gift exchange, all stacked under the tree where Frisk said they should go. Papyrus assured the ones who had not that it was alright, he had purchased some in case. It was all going very well, according to plan and on time. This may just have been the best party he had ever thrown!

He was making a third round with his tray full of homemade goodies when he heard his name called by an unmistakeable voice.

"Oh, Papy darling!"

The tall Skeleton whipped around at the sound, scanning the room for his Mettaton. He spotted him, in the archway leading from the dining room to the kitchen. He was standing there, in his humanoid form, smiling and winking. Well, he couldn't very well ignore the beckoning of one of his guests could he? Papyrus set the tray down and came over, bouncing on the balls of feet like a giddy school boy.

"Yes, Mettaton?" He asked when he got over to his side. The cool pink and silver robot looked handsome tonight, more so then any other. The glow of the Christmas lights maybe?

Mettaton giggled, somehow the hollow metallic sound resonated as warm and endearing to Papyrus. "You are quite the little hostess, I haven't been able to snag you all to myself all night!" He said. Papyrus managed a blush tinge to his bones.

"I'm sorry, Mettaton. I-I just know that to be a good host I must-" A metal finger touched his bony lips.

"Darling, darling! I wasn't looking for an apology, you are too cute!" He booped him on the nose socket and continued, "I was merely saying that I admire your dedication and spirit. It's nice to see someone who cares about the little details." He smiled at him, flipping his hair back. Papyrus swelled with the compliment and nodded.

"Thank you, Mettaton!" He turned on his heel, "If that's all, I really need to see to the-" The robot grabbed his arm and whipped him around to face him again.

"Who says that was all, dear? I actually do have a question about the holiday that only you as hostess can answer." Mettaton thrilled, smiling at him. Papyrus blinked in surprised and then grinned wildly.

"Oh of course! I'll be happy to answer any human tradition slash festive question you might have! I know it's all mostly new to us so I'm happy to help!" He replied, happily and confidently. He had read so man books and watched so many movies- and those anime things Alphys liked- about the holiday, he felt like an expert. He waited patiently as Mettaton pointed up above them. Papyrus looked up and then began sputtering like a child caught red handed in the cookie jar before dinner.

"O-Oh, that—uh those! I-I forgot I hung those up!" He smiled, and rubbed at the back of his neck. Mettaton gave him a quizzical look and he chuckled nervously. "It's a human tradition called mistletoe! They hang this plant with red or white berries above the entrances to commonly visited rooms in the house!" He explained.

The robot looked at the plant, festively tied with red string, and then back at Papyrus. "Why on earth do they do something silly like that, darling?"

"I don't know, really. People stand under it and wait for their crush to come by. When two people meet under the mistletoe they are suppose… uh suppose to kiss." He smiled sheepishly. All at once, Mettaton's demeanor changed and Papyrus gasped when he snaked his metal arms around his body.

"Is that why you look so nervous and shy to be caught under the mistletoe?" He asked tenderly and gently. Papyrus shuddered a little and nodded.

"I-I have guests, a-and what will they think? Seeing the famous Mettaton with little old me?" Papyrus replied, looking around at the others. No one was paying them any mind really, a few onlookers but everyone was still busy doing other things. They couldn't have cared less. Mettaton smiled.

"Oh, love. I don't care what anyone thinks! About anything, what is their business who I date or happen to fall in love with, hmm?" He asked and Papyrus blinked in wild surprise.

"Wha-!"

He was silenced by hard metal lips against his strong bone ones. Since their very first kiss, Papyrus had been surprised at how it felt. He had vaguely thought, alright, Sans had supplied the thought that bone against metal would be grinding. Painful. Both hard substances, grating against one another. But, he was surprised that it wasn't that at all. Mettaton was soft and gentle, tender even. How that was possible, Papyrus didn't know, but he did know he loved the feeling. He hoped it felt every bit as wonderful to Mettaton. And judging by how often they kissed, Papyrus liked to think it did.

They kissed for a long few passionate moments before Mettaton pulled away and smiled, "Go on, dear. I won't keep you from your guests a moment longer." He winked, pushing Papyrus back into the fray.

The dazed skeleton smiled, forgetting what he had been doing beforehand. He decided that mistletoe should be at every party during the year, not just Christmas.


End file.
